


I ship it

by Nanerich



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Charles Boyle Ships It, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Canon, shortly after Amy joins the 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: For as long as Jake and Charles have worked together, the latter tried to set up Jake with every new officer coming to the 99th precinct. And it is no different, when Amy Santiago joins the squad. It may be drastic, but there is only one thing Jake can do.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago
Kudos: 10





	I ship it

“So, Jakey, what do you think about our new colleague?” If Jake judged the excessive amount of eyebrow wiggles that accompanied Charles' question correctly, he probably already had written his best man's speech.

“Charles, every time we get a new female officer, you get borderline obsessed to set me up with them. Can you like... cut it out?”

“I just want to you to be happy!” he made clear.

“I know, and I appreciate that, bud. We do have a murder to solve though, so let's just get back to it.”

“I'm sure Captain McGintley won't mind if I work with Diaz on her drug thing and let you work with Detective Santiago...”

“Boyle! Drop it, will ya? Or I'll work this case with Hitchcock and Scully.” He raised a challenging eyebrow at his best friend who turned whiter than a sheet of paper as his jaw dropped in panic. 

“You wouldn't.”

“I would.”

“That's blackmail,” Charles protested, “emotional extortion!”

“And that's a folder with the crime scene pictures.” Jake shoved the folder into Charles' arms and decided to ignore the deeply perturbed face. “I haven't seen anything unusual, maybe you'll spot something I missed.”

“Fine...” Begrudgingly, Boyle took the folder and trotted over to his desk. Not without turning around one more time, though. “Don't think we're done talking about this. I will not rest until you both say:   
“Yes, I... OUCH!”

It was satisfying to see that Jake's rubber band ball hit him right on the head. It also seemed to have made the message very clear, and Charles quickly retreated.

“Trouble in paradise?” Amy, having probably discussed the case with Rosa, walked back to her desk opposite Jake's.

“Something like that,” he shrugged, and perfectly caught his rubber band ball that Charles tossed back at him. Huh, maybe Jake could have made it in the professional sports scene... He just might have been one hell of a base-baller... 

“My parents always said, never go to bed angry for a long lasting marriage,” she grinned over, bringing him out of some – to be honest – very unrealistic fantasies. “That, or just have eight kids...”

“Eight?” Jake's jaw dropped and he could only stare at her. “You have seven siblings?”

“Worse,” she rolled her eyes, “seven brothers.”

“Oh damn.”

“That sums it up nicely,” she chuckled, as she filed some document or other in one of the many, many binders she had on her desk. After watching her work for a few weeks now, the one thing Jake could say with absolute certainty was that his new colleague had a thing for filing. Each of her binders had more colourful, cascading tabs and registers than the rest of the squad probably had in all their   
documents combined. “Do you have siblings?”

“Nope,” he shook his head. “Maybe if I did, my folks would still be together...”

“Oh, I'm sorry about that.” She looked over, an understanding and almost caring smile. 

Shit. Jake really talked himself into one uncomfortable topic... Well, only one way to get out of it. “No need,” he grinned. “Double the Christmas presents.” Or not, since Roger was a no show and had been ever since Jake was nine, which was only around twenty or so years ago, so not like his dad missed too much of Jake's life.

“Right...” Amy didn't seem to share his sense of humour or approve of his way of dealing with trauma, at least that's what Jake made of the furrowed brows and concerned look. That wasn't anything somebody who he had only been working with for less than a month needed to be concerned with, though. 

“Are you and your siblings close?” he changed the topic from his family back to hers.

“Sort of,” Amy shrugged, still looking somewhat unsure and worried about Jake, but that was something he could ignore well enough. “I mean, most of them are alright, and we get along just fine.”

“That is as much a ringing endorsement as 'I barely ever get food poisoning at this restaurant',” Jake observed and when she started laughing he couldn't help the proud grin for having made her laugh.

“Granted. I guess the answer does change depending on my last encounter with them.”

“That I believe.” From the corner of his eye, Jake saw Charles, grinning over at them and paying their conversation more attention than the case file he was supposed to work through right now. Well, there was only one thing he could do. “Hey, Hitchcock, Scully!” After shooting Boyle one pointed look, he turned to the partners, currently sharing one hot dog.

“No!” Boyle's gasp echoed through the entire bull pen, but Jake had warned him.

“What is it, Jakey?” Scully asked, wiping the mustard off his shirt with a bit of his bun.

“You guys working on something?”

“Yes, clearly they are!” Charles threw in, jumping in Jake's line of sight of the half-fossilic members of the squad.

“Except for this hot dog, we're not,” Hitchcock shrugged, finishing what was left in one big bite. As Jake watched the ketchup drip down his chin, he dreaded what he had set in motion.

“I'm sorry, Jake, I'll stop! Pleeease!” Boyle looked ready to jump off the roof, if Jake actually went through with this.  
Which of course, he never would. “Right. You read through the file yet?”

“I did. I suppose, door duty?”

“Good guess,” Jake nodded and grabbed his leather jacker. “Right behind you, partner.”


End file.
